1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an openable motor vehicle roof which is made as a spoiler roof, with at least one cover carrier for a cover which can be raised at its rear edge by means of a raising and displacement mechanism out of a closed position, in which it closes the roof opening, by pivoting the cover, and to clear the roof opening in the raised state, it can be displaced to the rear in the lengthwise direction of the roof, the cover carrier being movably guided along a roof-mounted guide in the lengthwise direction of the roof by means of a first slide element and a second slide element which are located at a distance from one another in the lengthwise direction of the roof and being provided with a guide path along which a control carriage is engaged, the control carriage being movably guided along the roof-mounted guide in the lengthwise direction of the roof.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned type is known from published German Patent Application DE 100 55 790 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,853. Here, the first slide element is a guide shoe which is pivotally supported on the front end of the cover carrier, while the second slide element is a guide shoe which is permanently connected to the cover carrier. In the known structure of the raising and displacement mechanism for the cover, it is difficult to accurately control the front edge of the cover in the course of the opening and closing movements such that, in the closed position of the cover, perfect sealing is ensured in the area of the edge gap between the front edge of the cover and the front edge of the roof opening, without undesirably high contact forces being necessary, and without squeezing or any other excess stressing of the seal arrangement provided for this edge gap area when the cover leaves the closed position or travels into the closed position.